The Love Virus
by lostsoul512
Summary: A series of Valentine's Day oneshots about everyone's favorite couples.
1. Chris and Piers

**A/N: This year for Valentine's Day, I am going to do a series of drabbles featuring different pairings and how they spend the holiday. I'll be posting (hopefully) at least one a day until next Friday, and will gladly take requests for specific couples. I'd like to note that these are unrelated oneshots, and also that I do not own the rights to any of these characters. So, anyway, time to spread some love. Kisses xx **

_Chris x Piers_

"_Piers! Open the door! Goddammit, listen to me!" _

Piers awoke with a start, sitting up and throwing back the covers in a panic. His chest rose and fell rapidly, heartbeat racing and causing the heart rate monitor to beep violently. Just a dream, he told himself, as his dark eyes darted around the dimly lit hospital room. Just a dream, but it was so vivid, he had honestly thought he was back in that moment.

The nightmares had been waking him every night since he had arrived. Three months felt so much longer to him when he was stuck in a bed and observed continuously by doctors. It got lonely, too, even though Chris had been by to see him every day. The nights were the worst of all, lying awake in the empty, uncomfortable bed. And any time he finally managed to sleep, he was woken by the screaming in his own head.

Settling back down into the bed, Piers used his stronger arm to pull the blankets back over him and try to get some sleep. One more day, he told himself firmly. One more day, and he would finally be able to go home.

…

Chris drummed his fingers anxiously on the receptionist's desk, watching as she typed some things into her computer. While he had only been standing there for a few minutes, it felt to him like it had been ages. After months of waiting and worrying, he was finally able to bring Piers home. His second in command would still have to come for therapy and check ups, but at least he would be home, where he could be more comfortable and at ease.

And, most importantly, he would be with Chris. The dark haired man had grown tired of sleeping alone, if he even bothered to sleep at all. No amount of conversations with Claire or days at the range could block out the constant, tugging fears. Nothing could erase the memories of that day.

Chris had been so close to losing Piers that day. Every time he thought about it, he was plagued with a fresh wave of guilt. Piers had almost _died_ out there, and it was all his fault. Just like it was his fault the younger man had been trapped in the hospital for months.

He shook his head slightly and let out a deep sigh, trying to remind himself that none of that mattered anymore. Piers was very much alive, and was finally learning to cope with the aftermath of his infection. And today, he would be coming home. Chris could hardly contain his excitement and anticipation.

Hearing his exhalation, the woman behind the desk looked up. "Just one moment, Captain Redfield," she said quickly, forcing a smile onto her lips. "I'm just printing off the release forms for you to sign."

After another few agonizingly long moments, she finally handed him a few sheets of paper. "Just sign and date these, please, Sir," the woman told him, passing over a pen.

Chris barely even scanned the forms before scrawling his sloppy signature across the bottom. He paused, the tip of the pen hovering over the page. "What's the date?" Things like dates hadn't seemed important to him these days, when he was too busy making himself sick over Piers.

"February fourteenth, Captain," she answered, not bothering to look up from her computer screen.

Chris let out a low laugh under his breath. Valentine's day. Figures.

…

"Are you sure you're okay? I can turn the heat up or something."

"I'm _fine_, Captain," Piers said for the thousandth time. From where he sat in the passenger seat of the truck, he rolled his eyes. He had expected some babying, but he figured Chris would at least wait until they got home. He was exhausted from weeks and weeks of barely sleeping, and he was eager to get home and collapse into an actual bed.

"I just worry about you," Chris replied, his tone dead serious as he stole a glance at the younger of the two. With everything that had happened on their last mission, it would be a miracle if Piers was ever allowed out of his sight again.

The rest of the drive was mostly silent. Eventually they reached Chris' house, where he eased his truck up to the curb and killed the engine. The brunette stayed still for a moment, trying to fight off the slight smirk threatening to break free. He had a bit of a surprise waiting inside for Piers and didn't want his gleeful expression to give it away.

Of course, nothing got past Piers, especially when it came to Chris. The man was an open book, and Piers knew every word by heart. He saw the gleam in his dark eyes, and could only imagine what Chris had in store for him this time. "Remember, the doctors didn't clear me for any strenuous activity," he said bluntly, a small grin of his own taking over his face.

Chris laughed lightly, shaking his head as he climbed out of the truck and went around to help Piers with his bag. Together they made their way to the door. Chris felt his hands tremble with excitement, and although he tried to hide it Piers could see the way he struggled to get the key into the lock.

"Something the matter, Captain?" Piers asked, absently running a hand through his hair. Chris wasn't the only one who got to be worried. Piers had lost his fair share of sleep over his best friend too.

Chris bit the insides of his cheeks and stayed silent as he finally got the door unlocked and pushed it open. The pair didn't even make it into the house when all of a sudden they were attacked by a bouncing, whimpering puppy. A look of pure adoration came over Piers' face as the dog jumped up onto his leg, panting excitedly.

"You got me a puppy?!" Piers cried, dropping to his knees and scooping the little beagle up into his arms. Chris smiled as he closed the door behind them, watching Piers pet and cuddle the dog, stroking its ears and kissing its nose.

"I figured you could use something to cheer you up," he said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal, when in reality seeing that look of happiness on Piers' face was the best sight in the world.

Piers set the puppy back on the floor, straightening up and going to wrap his arms around Chris. The older man tensed up for a moment, but quickly relaxed into the familiar feeling of safety that Piers had always offered him. "Thank you," he said, in a way that made it clear he wasn't just talking about the puppy, but about every single thing they had ever shared. Feeling a bit of bravery, he pressed his lips quickly to Chris' cheek before pulling away and blushing profusely.

Chris was stunned for a moment, but he quickly reached out to pull Piers back to his chest and stole another kiss, this time from his lips. A feeling of warmth spread through them, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, Chris felt the weight of the world being lifted from his shoulders.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said quickly, remembering the date. Piers laughed a little before returning his full attention to the puppy that was pawing at his legs.

Mission accomplished.


	2. Wesker and Will

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with the second installation in the series. I should probably warn you guys that this is my favorite pairing of all time, so I may have gotten a bit out of control with them… but hey, it's the season of love and all that, so I have an excuse. **

_Wesker x Will: _

Of all the things Albert Wesker hated, and the list was rather extensive, Valentine's Day had to be right near the top. In fact, it may have actually been at the top, if not for his deep hatred for paperwork. He had been up late the night before finishing up some lab reports, and if he never had to write another word it would be too soon.

The blonde ran a hand through his slicked back hair and typed in an access code, stepping back as the doors to the lab opened before him. It was a large space, white walls and white floors, both of which made Wesker stand out even more in his black clothes. Everything smelled faintly of bleach, but he was used to that by now. Pausing by the doors, he slipped into a lab coat and made his way over to his usual table.

"I think I've made a breakthrough, Al," was the only greeting he got from the younger blonde, who was hunched over the table and scribbling some notes down. Wesker had long ago stopped expecting any form of small talk from William; in fact he was amazed the man had acknowledged his existence at all. More often than not, Wesker was met with silence. Sometimes a quick glance, but never a hello or anything of the sort.

"Oh?" Wesker questioned, falling into place at his side. He eyed the cage that housed a few mice and the syringe that rested on the table, amidst piles of disorganized papers. As Will shot into a long winded rant about whatever he had been working on all day, Wesker tuned him out, instead taking a moment to study his best friend. They had been working together for a few years now, since they had been just teenagers themselves. Now, they were in their twenties, the world full of endless possibilities. There was nothing they couldn't do, and they would do it all together, because when it came right down to it, they were all they had.

"…so then I thought, I'll just inject them with half as much, because maybe it's just that they're too small," Will finished. His wide blue eyes stared up at Wesker expectantly. They were severely bloodshot and surrounded with dark circles, giving away his utter exhaustion.

Wesker sighed deeply, crossing his arms. "Will, have you slept yet?" He asked, a hint of frustration seeping into the question. The younger blonde had a tendency to get so caught up in his research, he forgot to do things like eat or sleep or breathe. Well, maybe not breathe, but then again Wesker wouldn't have really been surprised.

Will opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it back shut and frowned deeply. "I cant remember," he murmured. As if Wesker's words suddenly caused him to feel incredibly tired, he rubbed at his eyes with his palms. "I haven't looked at a clock since about three on Tuesday."

Wesker fought off the urge to groan, opting instead to smooth back his hair roughly. "William," he said, exasperation in the way he spoke his name. "William, it's Thursday."

Will cocked his head to the side slowly, grinning sheepishly. "Oops."

The older blonde moved past him, muttering something incoherent as he went to put the syringe in the cooler and attempt to organize some of the mess of papers. As soon as he had put them in a neat stack, he picked them up and used his free hand to link his fingers in Will's.

"Where are we going?" Will asked, allowing Wesker to tug him across the room. By the door, Wesker paused to remove the lab coat. Will had no choice but to do the same, hanging his up before he entwined their fingers once again.

Will would never admit it to his friend, but sometimes he found himself craving those brief moments of contact between them. Where Wesker would touch his shoulder or grab his hand or smooth out Will's untamed hair. Of course, Wesker would only see his silent desire as weakness, so Will never said a word. Wesker was the kind of person who didn't need anyone, just used them until their usefulness ran out, Will didn't think he could ever be that strong, because there was no denying that he needed him in every way possible.

"I'm taking you home," Wesker replied in annoyance. As ambitious as he may have been, at least he was capable of remembering his basic human needs. "I don't know what is occupying that brilliant mind of yours all the time."

Will resisted the urge to sigh, lowering his gaze to the floor as he trailed behind Wesker. If only he could tell him.

…

Will slid the empty bowl across the table and used his napkin to dab at his mouth. He had been hungrier than he had realized, and had scarfed down the bowl of soup in minutes. Wesker, who had been pacing the length of the kitchen in silence, turned around at the sound of ceramic scraping wood.

"Finished?" He murmured, picking up the dish and taking in to the sink. Will was too busy staring at the man to realize he had spoken. Everything about him was so perfect, from the way he carried himself to the way he seemed so in control of everything around him. William knew he could never be like that.

The younger blonde was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Wesker come up behind him and wrap his arms around his chest, resting his chin on Will's shoulder. "Now off to bed," Wesker said softly, his breath teasing Will's neck.

Will relaxed into the grip, blinking slowly and fighting off a slight shudder at the mere feeling of Wesker being so close to him. He could almost feel the older one's heartbeat, reverberating through his own body, as if they were almost one. Two parts of the same whole, balancing each other out perfectly.

The blue eyed boy nodded once, sliding out of the chair as soon as he was released from the hold. He sauntered down the hallway, resisting the urge to check and see if Wesker would follow or not.

He did, though he kept a few feet of space between them. He felt his own exhaustion creeping up on him and swallowed it back, watching Will disappear into his dimly lit bedroom. Stupid, silly William. One of the youngest and most brilliant men ever to grace the company of Umbrella, and yet the simplest of things escaped his mind.

Well, that was why he had Wesker, to look out for him and keep him sane, at least as best he could. William was the only person in all his twenty-three years Wesker had ever cared about. Most of the time Wesker considered himself beyond the need for emotional attachment, seeing them as a weakness. But with Will, it was different. The fact that he wanted him around, _needed_ him, made him feel stronger instead of weak. He had stopped trying to understand it long ago.

Will undid his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing them aside before crawling into his bed. Wesker remained in the doorway, crossing his arms and leaning casually against the frame. "I'll call you in the morning," he said, watching as the younger boy yanked the covers over his body. With a slight smirk tugging at his lips, he added, "By the way, happy Valentine's Day." It didn't come out nearly as sarcastic as he had hoped.

From where he lay under the covers, Will felt unconsciousness beckoning him closer. A sleepy smile spread over his face. "Stay," he mumbled, daring to glance over at Wesker. He really was beautiful, Will thought, studying his pale green eyes. Usually they were hidden behind his dark shades, but sometimes when they were alone, he would remove them, and he got a glimpse of their intricate shade.

He felt the bed shift as Wesker came over and sat on the edge. The exhaustion must have made him brave, because Will reached out to take his hand and bring it to his lips, kissing the knuckles lightly. He was really pressing his luck, and wouldn't have been the least big surprised if Wesker lashed out at him.

Instead, Wesker felt his eyelashes flutter as he gave into the tender feeling of Will's lips against his skin. He wasn't stupid, and he certainly wasn't oblivious. And this wasn't the first time he had given into the little pleasure of human contact. He usually fought it off. But sometimes, sometimes it was nice to let the walls down. Sometimes even he wanted to feel weak, if weakness could feel so good.

"Stay?" Will repeated, blue eyes gleaming in the darkness. Wesker held his gaze for a few long moments before letting out an exaggerated sigh and swinging his legs up into the bed. William all but purred, eagerly nuzzling into Wesker's side. He remembered the first time they had crawled into bed together, both worn out from a stressful day in the labs. They had wrapped up in blankets and each other and fallen asleep, and when William awoke he was astounded to find it hadn't been a dream.

"You're lucky it's Valentine's Day," Wesker drawled, pulling the sheets over him, absently slinging an arm around Will's small body.

"You hate Valentine's Day, Al," the younger blonde reminded him.

"Go to sleep, William."

Will knew better than to argue with him. Closing his eyes tightly, he allowed sleep to overcome him, reveling in the feeling of having Wesker close to him. He clung to these moment, knowing that it would be the only one he'd get for a long while. Then Wesker would return to being his usual cold, cruel self and William would return to silently adoring him from a distance.

As he fell completely into the void of unconsciousness, he felt Wesker's lips press against his forehead. He swore he heard him quietly whisper _I love you_, but in the morning when he asked, Wesker would assure him he had been dreaming.


	3. Piers and Jake

**A/N: Per request of my lovely Erin, I have written a little story about Jake and Piers sharing their Valentine's Day. I've never done anything with this couple, so I hope it turned out alright. Send some reviews so I know, yeah? I'm still open to requests for pairings, as well. **

_Piers x Jake_

If it weren't for the biting cold, Jake might not have been in such a foul mood. Well, he probably still would have been, because it happened to be Valentine's Day. And once again, he was going to be spending the day alone. It wasn't that Jake anything against the stupid holiday, exactly. It was just that he had been on his own for as long as he could remember, and he didn't need an official day set aside to remind him of the fact.

The sun was blindingly bright that day, giving the illusion of warmth, but the air was stinging at his face and hands as he scurried across the parking lot of the hospital with his head down. Jake hated the cold more than he'd ever admit, and when the automatic hospital doors parted for him, he couldn't have been happier.

"Hello, Mister Muller," the reception said, her tone eager and peppy. She tugged at the ends of her long blonde hair and smiled up at him, the kind of smile that was a bit too friendly for just any visitor. She'd told him her name once, but Jake had never been good with names, and even after weeks of coming here she was still just known as that one blonde girl. Anyway, whenever he had to come to the hospital, he was a little preoccupied with other things, namely the needles being jabbed into every part of his arms.

"Hey," he replied, leaning against the desk casually. "Doctor Hayes ready for me yet?"

Licking her lips in an unnecessarily slow manner, she glanced at her computer for a few seconds. "Looks like he got called into surgery and will have to reschedule," she answered. "Sorry about that. I can keep you company if you like?"

Jake caught onto her double meaning and gave her a passing glance before stepping away from the desk. "Thanks for the offer," he drawled sarcastically. "I'll just go say hello to Piers, I guess."

Jake knew the steps to the soldier's hospital room by heart. With all this blood transfusion business, which Jake would openly admit he didn't understand at all, the unlikely pair had been spending more time together in the past few weeks than Jake would have expected in a lifetime. As much as he hated to acknowledge it, the soldier wasn't that bad of company, and since being brought to the States he was pretty much the only person Jake had anyway, what with Sherry off doing Supergirl things.

The mercenary raised a hand to knock, hoping Piers wasn't sleeping or something like that. A moment later, there came a soft 'come in' from the other side of the door, so Jake turned the knob and entered the room. It was a pretty standard hospital room, a small window and a television that only seemed to play daytime reality drama shows. Then there were the machines, heart monitors and IVs and all, and finally the bed where Piers lay.

"Hey, Jake," he greeted, his voice full of sleepiness. He looked like hell, though after what he had been through it was only to be expected, and he looked much better than he had upon arrival. After the first two weeks of injections, the swelling in his arm had started to go down, and by three the skin had started growing back. By five weeks they were able to remove the bandages from his eye, revealing the scarred flesh that surrounded the area. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Jake closed the door behind him tightly, but made no movements into the room. He always felt a bit out of place here, like he just knew he didn't belong in Piers' world. And he didn't really. Piers and Jake had shared an unspoken rivalry from the moment they met, and now he was helping to save the man's life. It was funny how things always seemed to work out like that. How their lives, and everyone else involved in all the bioterrorism mess, were so entwined no matter how hard they tried to break free.

"You too, Puppy," Jake said at last, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "Sorry I didn't bring you flowers or anything," he added with a sarcastic smirk. Piers laughed a little, then clutched at his side like the act caused him too much pain. Jake felt a pang in his chest, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

Sighing a little, he went to sit on the edge of the bed, careful not to shift the weight too much and hurt the dark haired man. "Did they give you any idea of when you'll be out of here?" He asked, keeping his blue eyes focused on his hands, which were folded in his lap.

Piers shook his head. It seemed that ever since he'd arrived here the doctors had been dodging that question. He was starting to think they were going to keep him forever just because they liked studying him. "I'm sure it'll be soon," he said in the most cheerful voice he could manage. He'd been trying to stay brave and positive through all this, especially whenever Chris came to visit.

Jake, however, was incredibly good at reading people, and he could hear the way Piers' voice rose an octave, giving away his own lingering fears. With slight hesitation, he reached out across the bed and took Piers' hand lightly in his own. "Hey, it's gunna be fine," he assured him gently. "Soon you'll be your old self, okay? You'll be back to saving the world in no time."

Piers had never seen this softer side of Jake before, the one that let down his walls and revealed the heart hidden within. He felt the hot sting of tears but blinked them back, forcing a smile onto his lips. "Thank you," he said sincerely, giving Jake's hand a squeeze. "For everything."

"Don't mention it," Jake responded, rolling his blue eyes. Releasing Piers' hand, he rose from the bed and moved to the door, feeling the claustrophobic need to get out of the confined space. "Seriously," he added, glancing over his shoulder. "Don't. I'd hate to have to kill you for telling people I'm nice or anything."

Piers chuckled, adjusting the blankets that covered his body. "I wont," he assured the younger man. "Wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation."

Jake gave him one last smile before pulling open the door. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the soldier's quiet voice calling him back. "You could stay," Piers murmured, his brown eyes searching the mercenary's face. Jake didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but he was pretty certain he wasn't going to find it. "I mean, unless you have a hot date or something."

Jake scoffed at that. While the idea of staying in the hospital room with Piers didn't seem entirely appealing, it sounded better than returning to his one room apartment and spending the night by himself.

"Fine," he said roughly. Closing the door once more, he returned to the bed, where Piers had scooted over to make him more room. On the way he grabbed the remote, and once he had settled in as comfortably as he could, he flipped through the channels. He settled on some sappy love movie involving a ship and a forbidden relationship. It was Valentine's Day, after all.

They watched in silence. Jake might have forgotten Piers was there at all if he hadn't reached out for his hand and linked their fingers together. Jake resisted the urge to pull away, figuring that right then Piers needed the reminder that he wasn't alone. And, if he was being honest, maybe Jake needed that too.

Piers fell asleep with his head on Jake's shoulder, and the redhead smiled. They were bonded now, brothers in arms and in blood. It offered a small sense of comfort. A reminder that he wasn't alone, that no matter what came next, he would have someone at his side to help him fight back.


	4. Chris and Jill

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for not posting yesterday. The keyboard on my Mac died, and I had to go and figure out what to do, which took about four hours. Anyway, I'll post like three one shots today to make it up. I even made this one extra fluffy and adorable for you. Send in some reviews? I could certainly use the love right about now. **

_Chris x Jill_

One thing Jill Valentine had learned in all her years was how quickly and easily things could change. Sometimes for the worst, but sometimes, if you were particularly lucky, for the better. As she stood in the doorway of the darkened bedroom, she thought that this new change in her life was perhaps the best one yet. She certainly had never would have thought, upon meeting Chris Redfield when they were still practically kids themselves, that they would one day be tucking their child in together.

From where he stood behind her, Chris slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest in a gentle hug. "She's sleeping, babe," he murmured quietly, giving her a squeeze. "You don't need to stand in the doorway and watch her. She's safe here."

Although she knew his words were true, Jill always had this lingering fear that something might happen to their daughter. Callie was going on three already, the most beautiful creature Jill had ever seen, with long brown curls and bright blue eyes. And she was just as brave as her parents, a fearless child that would never back down. But there were plenty of people in the world that would want to bring their family harm, and so she was constantly on edge.

"Come on," Chris said then, slipping his hand into hers. Her fingers were small in comparison to his, but both were rough and calloused from years of battle. "It's Valentine's Day. You could at least spend a little time with your husband."

Jill giggled a little, allowing him to pull her down the hall to their own bedroom. It still surprised her sometimes to think that after everything they had been through, they were married and had a family together. It was a good surprise, though; she didn't think anything could have made her happier than knowing she would get to spend the rest of her life with the only man she had ever loved. Sure, it wouldn't always be easy, and there was always the fear that something tragic might happen to them. But it was worth it, just to get to fall asleep beside him and just know that everything was right.

Chris pushed open the door, revealing to her a dozen red roses and two filled glasses of red wine resting upon the nightstand. She gave him a small smile and the most loving look he had ever seen in his life. "Christopher," she murmured, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "You didn't have to do all this."

He gave a shrug. "It's not a big deal," he assured her. In fact, he wished he could have done more. But with both of them working around the clock, or taking care of Callie between missions, it was a miracle they even had this night to themselves. "It was the least I could do. You deserve more."

Jill brushed his comment off, going over to the nightstand. The roses were beautiful, each one open before her, a vibrant display of splendor. She perched on the edge of the bed and picked up one of the wine glasses, sipping at the dark liquid. "I have everything I could ever want," she told him seriously. "I have a job I love, I'm still alive, I've got Callie, and I've got my soul mate."

The brunette smiled at her. God, he loved her. All the things the had gone through, all the things that had tried to tear them apart, and yet here they were, finally able to have a life together. Chris moved to the bed and sat beside her, kissing the side of her head when she nuzzled into his side.

"I love you, Mrs. Redfield," he said softly. Setting aside her glass, Jill placed a hand on the side of his face, turning it towards her own. She replied by kissing him deeply, the sort of lingering, passionate kiss that resonated in every part of her being. The kind that made her chest swell with emotion and her head spin. Even after all this time, she still got dizzy from the feeling of his mouth on hers.

Chris made a small sound in the back of his throat. In a swift movement he pinned her onto the bed beneath him, kissing her again. Jill laughed lightly, her hands gripping his big shoulders as he moved his lips down her neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin there. No matter how many times he found himself here with her, he never tired of the sensation, the pure bliss it offered him.

His hands slid over her hips, fingertips teasing the exposed skin of her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. Jill moaned a little as her flesh blossomed under his touch. Just as his hands were about to slide up her shirt, there came a tiny noise from the doorway. Chris sat up, moving quickly off his wife and looked at the place where his daughter now stood.

"Daddy?" Callie's little voice called out. Her blue eyes were wide as they stared at him from across the room. Every time he saw her, Chris felt this great sense of pride and happiness. She was his whole world, the light in the darkness he had almost accepted as home. "I had a nightmare. Can I come lay with you and Mommy?"

Chris smiled at her, holding out a hand. "Of course, baby. Come on over."

Callie crossed the room, her stuffed puppy in hand. A present from her Uncle Piers, Chris thought with a grin. He was glad that after everything, they had been able to stay close. Chris had almost lost his best friend to that incident in China, and it had made him realize how much he needed him.

"It was just a nightmare," Jill whispered, hoisting Callie up into the bed, smoothing her tangled brown curls away from her beautiful face. "Dreams cant hurt you, sweetheart."

Their daughter's eyes gleamed in the dim lighting of the room. They were filled to the brim with exhaustion, and she immediately cuddled into the plush pillows and blankets. "I love you guys," she said sleepily, the words quickly swallowed into a yawn.

Chris leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "Love you too, baby girl."

She was asleep in moments, clutching the blue puppy to her chest. Jill smiled lovingly at her before glancing back at Chris. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

The couple settled into bed on either side of their child. Chris slung an arm over Callie, holding her protectively to his body. He couldn't think of a better way to end the holiday than falling asleep with his two favorite girls in the world.


	5. Wesker and Claire

**A/N: So, my Mac is now being repaired, and I had to write this on a horrible little netbook. I am crying right now. Okay, I have to be up in like five hours, ugh, so you know the drill. I don't own anything, etc. Must sleeeeeep. **

_Wesker x Claire_

She didn't want to go on the stupid date anyway. At least, that's what Claire told herself as she walked the familiar sidewalks towards the Raccoon City police station. She was kicking pebbles and cursing herself for not wearing anything warmer than Chris' oversized STARS hoodie, trying to pretend she wasn't upset about being stood up.

It wasn't like she really even liked the guy. He was cute, yeah, but they'd only ever talked once or twice in their English lecture. In all honesty, Claire didn't even know why she had agreed to go out with him on Valentine's Day of all days. Well, she was certainly regretting it now. She'd wasted all night getting ready, wasting precious time that could have been spent on homework, curling her red hair and smearing makeup onto her face, even going so far as to wear a tight dress.

When he had called and said he wasn't coming for her, she's thrown the phone down, grabbed Chris' sweatshirt and walked out the door. It had always been her favorite way to clear her head after a bad day, which she supposed this now could be classified as. She was really hoping to catch up with Chris and vent to him. Then again, he would probably freak out at the idea that a guy had even asked her out, let alone that he had stood her up.

At last she reached the precinct, pulling open the door and stepping inside, thankful for the escape from the late winter chill. She shivered a little as she made her way through the halls. It was only past seven, but it was the middle of the week, so the station was pretty slow. Claire reveled in the quiet as she headed down the corridors to the alpha team offices.

To her immense dismay, the lights were all off. Well, except for one light, and that was coming from Wesker's office. Well, she certainly didn't want to have to see _him_. The few times she had ever had the displeasure of meeting the man, he had been cold and intolerable at best. His condescending ways were the last thing she needed when she was already upset.

Obviously, her brother was not here. Claire turned on her heel, intent on leaving and starting the long walk back home. Unfortunately for her, she had managed to turn right around into none other than the man she had been trying to avoid. Wesker's hands flew up to grab her shoulders and steady her. The redhead looked up at him with wide eyes, swallowing hard and taking a big step back.

"Sorry," she blurted instantly, hating the way she could feel her cheeks flaring up. Wesker, on the other hand, stayed perfectly silent and still, his expression unreadable and his eyes concealed by the dark sunglasses he always seemed to be wearing. Why did he wear those stupid things anyway? It was pitch black and he was _inside_. What the hell did he have to hide?

"It's quite alright, Miss Redfield," he murmured in that velvety tone of his. Claire felt her skin growing hot and her stomach knotting up. _Pull yourself together, Claire. This is Chris' Captain, for Christ's sake. _ "If you're looking for your brother, I'm sorry to inform you he has just left with Miss Valentine."

Claire nodded, although she was entirely sure she had heard what he said to her. Why was he standing so close to her? Damn him for being so nice looking. "Okay," she replied. "Sorry to bother you, Sir. I'll just head home."

She tried to move past him, but the blonde stepped into her path. Claire stumbled a little in surprise and had to grab onto his arm to stop from colliding with the wall. "A lovely young lady like you all alone on Valentine's Day?" He asked, his tone honestly curious. "Don't you have a mob of men chasing after you?"

Claire cleared her throat. She realized she was still gripping onto his arm and quickly released him. She thought she saw the faintest ghost of a smirk upon his lips, but it was gone in a flash. "No," she admitted, a trace of bitterness in the word. "I mean, I had a date, but he stood me up."

Wesker nodded once. "How very ungentlemanly of him." For once, he sounded sincere instead of his usual harsh demeanor. It completely caught her off guard, and for a moment she just stared up at him, unsure of what to say. The blonde saw the hesitation in her eyes and let out a low chuckle. The younger Redfield had always amused him; she was so easily worked up and flustered.

"What about you?" Claire countered in a biting tone, finally composing herself. "A guy like you doesn't have a hot date on this day of love?"

To that, Wesker cracked an actual grin. It was wolfish though, and almost set her on edge. "A guy like me?" He repeated, cocking his head ever so slightly. "What ever do you mean, Miss Redfield?" She was squirming in front of him, and he loved it. The feeling of power over her.

Claire was biting at the insides of her cheeks. Damn it, why had she let that slip? He probably thought she was just some stupid child, dazed in front of the prestigious captain. "Never mind," she mumbled, lowering her bright blue eyes to the floor. "Anyway, I'm sure you have work to do and stuff…" She trailed off, unable to look back at him.

Wesker opened his mouth to reply, but something caused him to stop and reconsider his words. The next thing to leave his lips shocked not only the girl in front of him, but the blonde himself. "Would you like me to take you to dinner?"

Claire's gaze snapped up at him, a slight frown creasing her brow. Had Captain Wesker just…asked her out to dinner? Her mind was spinning, and she certainly couldn't find the words to answer him.

"I mean, it just seems like a shame for you to spend Valentine's Day alone," he explained, sounding more frantic than she had ever imagined possible. "And judging by the conversations I overheard today, Christopher and Jill may be a while."

Ew. She so didn't need to hear that. Claire stared up at him, trying to get a read on his emotion. It was impossible, though, when his eyes were hidden by the stupid glasses. Against her better judgment, she reached up and yanked them gently off his face. He opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the look of awe that overcame her, he found he couldn't bring himself to scold the girl.

Claire was taken aback by the beautiful color of his eyes. They were the most precise shade of green, those eyes, and she got the feeling they were be haunting her for many nights to come.

"Dinner would be lovely," she said then, and she linked her arm in his. Wesker allowed a smile to tug at his lips. Together they headed out of the precinct, into the night and all the endless possibilities it now held.


	6. Chris and Sheva

**A/N: Here it is, the last drabble for this year. This was a request by a guest reviewer. I've never been particularly interested in Chris and Sheva, so I'm really sorry if it's terrible. Also, I know it's late but oh well. I have real life things, which include playing Resident Evil nonstop and pretending to pay attention to my boyfriend. Anyway, I hope you all had a lovely Valentine's day. Be sure to keep reading my main story, Barely Breathing. **

_Chris x Sheva_

_Beep. _

"Hey, Chris. It's me. Just wanted to make sure you had made it home alright. Things are going pretty good here. Not the same without you around, though. Anyway, give me a call when you get this, yeah?"

_Beep. _

"Chris, hey, its Sheva. Sorry to bother you. I'm sure you're busy being a superhero and all that. I was just thinking…I mean, I've been thinking a lot since you left, and, I just miss you. You know? I'm sure you don't, really. Anyway, say hi to Jill for me."

_Beep. _

"Look I'm not really good at this kind of shit, Chris. Kill BOWs? Fine. Talk about feelings? Not so much. Just call me when you get this. I need to talk to you."

…

Chris fumbled in his pockets for the keys to his new apartment. He was exhausted from another long mission. Apparently taking down the world's most evil man hadn't been near enough to end the massive outbreaks of bioweapons. Chris should have known better than to believe ending Wesker's life would solve all the problems, but it had been so nice to dream.

Finally crossing into his house, Chris closed the door behind him and dropped his duffle bag to the floor. It didn't contain much, just the bare essentials he had been able to bring on his latest mission. God, it felt good to be home, he thought as he inhaled the familiar smell. He wanted nothing more than a good, hot shower and to crawl into his oversized bed.

Moving through the kitchen, intent on going straight to his room, he caught sight of the answering machine blinking angrily. He couldn't say he hadn't been expecting missed calls, of course. Whenever he was out he returned home to a handful of messages from Claire, and most likely a few from Jill, especially seeing as they had been reunited after so long.

What he hadn't been expecting was the three missed calls from Sheva. Since leaving Africa, he hadn't really had time to catch up with his old partner, and he did feel a bit bad about that. But coming home had been all about helping Jill settle into her life once again, meeting with Claire for dinner, and then running off to the next BSAA mission. Chris listened to each voice mail, hearing the various emotions playing out in Sheva's words. Hesitation, a tinge of sadness, maybe some anger.

Back in Africa, the partners had clicked almost instantly. They had each other's backs, protected each other from the infected, maybe were a bit flirtier than normal partners might have been. He had been worried sick about Jill, and Sheva had been there to hold his hand and assure him everything was going to be okay.

Since returning home, he had found her crossing his mind more than once. Sure, he was busy, but sometimes when he was drinking his morning coffee or just about to fall asleep, he would find himself recalling her rare smiles, snarky attitude, or feeling of her hand in his.

Chris realized that he was smiling at the thought. With that same smile, he picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang a few times, and he thought that maybe she might not answer at all. He was mistaken though, as a moment later her voice filtered through the receiver. "Sheva," he greeted, perhaps a bit too quickly and eagerly. "Hey, it's Chris."

There was a brief moment of silence, some shuffling in the background, and then, "Hey! Chris, great to hear from you!"

The brunette allowed a laugh to pass through his lips. "Hey," he repeated. "I'm so sorry I haven't called sooner. I just got home…" He launched into an explanation of his latest mission, and Sheva listened enthusiastically, making comments or little angry sounds as he described the onslaught of BOWs.

"Sounds like the superhero has been busy," Sheva teased.

Chris thought he sensed an underlying tone in the words, but he wasn't sure what. Like maybe she was upset, like he was too busy to remember to ever call her. A slow sigh passed through his lips as he recalled the third message she had left, the one saying that she was no good with feelings. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. "You said in your voice mail you needed to talk to me."

Sheva was silent for a long moment. "Nothing," she said at last, in a way that assured him she was lying. "It's nothing, Chris."

Chris frowned a little at her words. Obviously it was something; that much had been made clear. Although, he wasn't sure what it could be. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she cut him off. "Anyway, I've got to go," she said, too quickly. "Take care of yourself, yeah? Oh, and happy Valentine's day."

Sheva hung up before Chris could say another word. In her own small apartment halfway across the world, she slammed the phone down and slumped against the wall. For months now, she had been trying to plan how to tell him the truth: that she had fallen irrevocably in love with him. But whenever she got him on the phone, the words never seemed to come out. She was beginning to accept he would never know her real feelings for him.

What she didn't know, was that after getting off the phone with her, Chris had immediately picked it back up and placed a second call, one to buy a plane ticket. Because the more he thought about it, the more he missed her, and wanted to see her. The more he thought about it, Chris realized that he was in love with her too.

Well, they would just have to celebrate Valentine's day a little late.


End file.
